


i want you to be mine

by Hazloulovr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cock Slut Louis, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, High School Student Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Teacher Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloulovr/pseuds/Hazloulovr
Summary: Louis is a student in high school he is 16 years that has a crush on his history teacher mr.styles





	i want you to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first so if there is any wrong tell me or ignore it

Louis's pov

I was sitting on my chair looking at my hot teacher that every body want to get in to his pants Mr styles my history teacher curly brown long hair green beautiful eyes lips so kissable and pink he is so tall he is the youngest teacher in the school he is just 26 years old just 10 years between us I kept starting at him until the bell rings

I picked my bag from the

floor then i heard the door begin closed i looked up i see mr.styles locking the door "mr.styles what are you doing ???" he did not answer me he just kept starting at me eyeing me up and down while biting his lower lips we stayed like in silence then he decide to broke it " come here " i did as he told me i stood in front of him he touched my lips " you are so beautiful " he said and i blushed oh my god he thinks that i'm beautiful i can not believe this his hand left my lips then i felt his big hands on my waist he pulled me closer to him so close our chests are touching he lean down our foreheads are touching now i can feel his hot breath he closed his eyes then i felt soft lips on mine he is kissing me his lips feel so good on mine i started to kiss him back then after a few moment i realized what is happing and i pushed him away 

" this is so wrong we can't do something like that if someone know you will go to jail " i said looking down on the floor "i don't care about if this is wrong or not i want you louis and i know that you want me too by the way you look at me " he said coming closer to me "look at me" i kept looking on the floor and ignore him " i said look at me " i did this time " i know this is so wrong but i want you to be mine and i'm going to it on my way " he said picking me up and putting me on his desk then my lips met his lips again i let his toung enter my mouth then he started taking my shirt off i took his shirt too then he lift me from his desk and put me on the floor and turned me around my back is to his chest then he bent me down and starting take my jeans off "fuck louis you are wearing panties you are so hot "he said 

went to take something from the desk i think it is a lube then he came behind me again " how many fingers you think you can take baby?? " he asked me " three fingers"  
He spread some over my hole and used the rest to slick his fingers He took his time opening me up, starting with one finger and slowly pressing in a second then third " i'm r-ready please f-fuck me " i said he pulled his fingers out and ran them over himself a few times, making sure he was slick .

i felt the tip of his dick he slowly pressed inside me "m-move please " i said and he started moving in and out he groaned and picked up his pace, hips moving faster .

" f-fuck you are so tight " He held my hips tight “daddy, fuck, please" i said not realized what i just said "i'm s-sorry it just s-" 

he cut me off "say it again" he said as he repeatedly hitting my prostate " d-daddy" i said "you are a good boy for daddy right " he said pulling at my hair

" y-es i'm your g-good boy daddy o-only you i'm so c-close " 

"This what you wanted baby? Wanting daddy's cock huh???" he asked me " yes i want your cock just y-ours can i come daddy ??? " i asked him "yes princess come for me baby " he said and i come

on his desk as he pulled out and turned me around so i'm facing him and pushed me on my knees "gonna suck daddy's cock like the good boy you are baby " he said looking down at me i nodded, grabbing Harry's cock with one hand, leaning forward a little bit and tentatively licking the head. Harry moans loudly and closes his eyes. i lick up his shaft, wrapping my lips around the tip. "Fuck," Harry groans, his hands flying to my hair. i swirl my tongue and sinks down a little bit. i lick up the shaft again and then flicks my tongue against the slit that's dripping precome.

"Louis, stop teasing!"

i laughed and kisses his groin, then suck a lovebite into Harry's thigh.  
"Louis, I'm serious," Harry says harshly. i gape at Harry, who yanks on my hair. i nodded quickly and put Harry's cock back in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down, sucking when i reached the tip. Harry moans, praises leaving his mouth every other second.

Harry's hips stutter forward and i moan as his cock chokes him a little. Harry groans and pulls his cock out of my mouth. and come all over my face then he helped me up from the floor and gave me wipes " you did so good baby " he said putting his clothing on i picked mine from the floor and put it on too Harry went over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist whispering in my ear, "See you tomorrow, Mr. Tomlinson."  
leaning back into the older man's embrace  
i unlocked the door and started walking out but mr.styles grab my hand and leaned down to kiss me "See you tomorrow, Mr. Styles." i said then i walk out can't believing what had happened


End file.
